Deathnote & Msn Trouble
by XSTREET GUILD
Summary: Well it mainly like random story, kinda funny though


HighStreet5 Story Comedy HighStreet5 Story Comedy

**Death Note Terror**

At the school ground, students were playing around while they were having their recess. They were having a great time till something bad happen

"I'm so sexy," said Jhonbeny as he was showing his new outfit he just bought yesterday, he was with his buddies as he was showing off his new clothes

"Man what makes you think you're sexy?" said Nicky, than Jhonbeny show off his shirt, which makes it all make sense

"There your answer," said Dude and Lung

At the other side, Pupi and Mumi were having their lunch at the fountain but the bad things is Pupi is drinking some wine to much which make him drunk and he faint from it. "Can someone get me a nurse, my boyfriend just got drunk again," as Mumi said it

Back to the side, they notice Ashe, Hermit and Squall looking around, like they lost something

"Yo Ashe, what the matter?" said Dude

"Kira lost his deathnote again and we have to find it for him, who know where it could be, I told than brother of mine not to bring his deathnote to school," said Ashe

"Oh come on, what the worst that can happen?" said Lung

"Well for one, those whose name are written in the death note will be dead!" said Hermit

"But where could it be?" said Squall

Than Mumi ran towards them with a worried look on her face," Guys have you seen Pupi?"

"Isn't he suppose to be in the Infirmary Mumi?" said Jhonbeny

"But he not there and the worst part he still drunk from drinking to many wine, I knew I shouldn't let him drink to much," Mumi said

Soon Dude notice that Pupi was heading towards them but he was holding some kind of book in his hands," Hey guys isn't that Pupi coming towards us and what is he holding, some kind of black book?"

"Holy crap he holding the death note, quick somebody stop him before he.." but soon Pupi wrote Hermit name in the book as he fall dead

"Damn Hermit dead," but Pupi also wrote Squall name in the book as he fall dead too

Soon he approach to them as he wrote the others name. Ashe, Dude, Lung, JhonBeny and Mumi too as all of them were dead. Before he about to write Nicky name, he began to think quickly. "Hey Pupi, how about I trade you some wine for your book."

"Wine. Give me some," said Pupi as Nicky gave him some wine, he let go of the book and drank the whole thing till he pass out. Than Nicky took the book and notice Kira running towards him

"What happen here?"

"Pupi just wrote their name in the death note and they seem dead, can you revive them?"

"No need, Pupi use a pencil instead of a pen, just erase their name and they will be alive in an hour,"

"Alright but Ashe will surely kill you when she woke up,"

"Dam mint"

Kids never play a DeathNote, it not a toy

**MSN Chatting Of Doom**

In the XStreet Guild Headquarters, Ashe was in the living room as she was chatting in MSN, soon her pal Shiling and Mumi saw her as they went to her

"Hi Ashe, what are you doing?" said Shiling

"Oh hi guys, I'm just checking my MSN when I got this disturbing chat from this weird person name Rubber Ducky, that guy been saying bad words at me for a while, I really hate this guy but I don't know what the hell to say to this person," said Ashe

"Well how about we call the guys," said Shiling

"What the hell will do that?" said Ashe

"That easy, guys are expert in dealing with guys and beside didn't you say if you need any help, you can ask the guys lol," said Mumi

"But some of the guys when to see a soccer match, beside who are the guys left here anyway?" said Ashe

"Well what about Bartz and Jamez, they can't make it to the game, we can ask them, beside they been playing each other all the time," said Shiling

"Good idea, where are they anyway?" said Ashe, soon the guys ran in as they were playing names at each other

"JAMEZ UGLY CARD!" said Bartz

"Lol stop saying that," said Jamez

"Hey guys can you two help out here?" said Mumi

"Sure what the matter?" said Jamez

"This stupid guy call Rubber Ducky kep saying mean things and he also want to see my tits, that so grosses man," said Ashe

"We can help, I been bored all day," said Bartz

"Hey he just open a chat again, I let you guys handle this," said Ashe as the two guys sat down and look at the MSN chat

MSN chat

Rubber Ducky says:

Hello!

Ashe says:

Who the fucks are you?

Rubber Ducky says:

I'm a sex god!

Ashe says:

Whatever freak

Rubber Ducky says:

Go on so I can see your tits

"Damn this guy is a prevent, here let me type," said Bartz

Ashe says:

Ewww freak, how about no! Get a life you prevent!

Rubber Duck says:

Don't be like that baby

Ashe says:

You ever chat with me again, I will call my bro and hunt you down!!

_Soon the chat were close_

"That teach that guy not to mess with my sis!" said Bartz

Kids never chat with a stranger again, even it a prevent, freak, emo or vamp


End file.
